espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrik Sibelius
Lieutenant Colonel Patrik 'Titan' Sibelius is a relatively new Blackforce Corporation operative. Whilst new to Blackforce, Titan makes up for that due to his impressive career record as a former member of the Regular Corps from VDI (Viper Defense Initiative), along with his service record from Finland's Erikoisjääkärikomppania (Special Jaeger Company), which has helped him earn his current rank. After his recruitment into Blackforce, where he met his new friend Carl 'Redeye' Blackburn, Titan decided to help Redeye form their own strike team in honour of Finnish WWII war hero, turned US Green Berets legend Captain Lauri Allan Törni - Task Force: Törni, of which Titan is the commander for the unit. Early History Despite being one of the founding members of Task Force: Törni, Sibelius is more than your average textbook career soldier. Hailing from the northern city of Inari, deep within the vast Finnish forests, Sibelius was taught early on by his father how to hunt. Arguing that a real man must be prepared to adapt for any situation, Patrik learned how to hunt, fish, gather, track, scout and navigate the forest at the age of five. At the age of six he caught his first deer and at age ten he had even caught a wolverine. Military Record Border Guard & Erikoisjääkärikomppania Going through the standard military conscription at age eighteen with the Finnish Border Guard Sibelius made good use of the skills his father had taught him. Having caught the attention of a CO he eventually graduated to the rank of Border Guard Master Sergeant (following his conscription) where he helped conduct several operations vital to stopping smuggling across the Finnish-Russian border. It was at this time that he began to develop a deep interest in legendary Finnish WWII Captain Lauri Allan Törni. After five years with the Finnish Border Guard Sibelius became infamous within the Border Guard and its sibling organisations, which caught the attention of higher ranked members of the Finnish Defence Forces. At the age of 23, Sibelius was offered a position with the Erikoisjääkärikomppania (Special Jaeger Company). Betrayal Having gladly accepted the position, Patrik served with the Special Jaeger Company. His career was sent to a grinding halt however when a operation far up north went sour. Having failed to eliminate a organised group of criminals operating in the wild which led to several civilian casualties. Following the aftermath, the Finnish government used everything in its power to cover up the incident. Left feeling betrayed by the very country he'd sworn to protect, Sibelius left the military life with no intention of ever returning. VDI Regular Corps However, that would change when VDI contacted him and attempted to recruit him for their training program. Not bound by the political agendas of individual countries and with a chance to do even more good Sibelius signed up for the VDI Regular Corps. With years of experience Sibelius quickly climbed the ladder until he became a Fireteam Leader of a small squad. With VDI cracking down on organised criminals all over Europe Patrik, now nicknamed 'Titan' by his peers, went on numerous missions to eliminate criminal groups in Northern Europe. After finally getting his revenge Sibelius went on to serve with VDI until late 2013 when he felt that he had done his part. Following a honourable discharge and a extensive ceremony, Sibelius left VDI. His legacy was his former squad who became one of the top units within VDI's 1st Legion. A new beginning Having spent so much time tracking game and criminals through the forests of the north, Patrik decided to see the world and went on a journey around the globe. He eventually wound up in Australia, where he met the woman of his life: Sarah, a secretary with the Blackforce Corporation. During a celebration over at Blackforce Sibelius was offered a job by a member of the top brass. Being the type of man who's not afraid of new experiences, Sibelius accepted the offer. Blackforce Operative Category:Blackforce Corporation Category:Characters & Units Category:Characters